Magical War
The Magical War was a 5 year long war (2009-2014) fought between the Hogwarts Alliance (later Republic) and the Avalar Empire. Prelude Origins The origins of the war can be traced back to when the Winx defeated the Black Circle in the Omega Dimension. Using what power they had left, they broke out of their icy prisons and went for revenge. Knowing that they weren't powerful enough to fight them again, they decided to prolong there revenge for something they felt was more enjoyable. Using what power they had left, they revived Duman and set out to find someone with more power. After several days of traveling, they found Countess Cassandra and her daughter, who had been banished to Omega for their crimes against Solairia. Using their combined powers, they revived Lord Darkar and Baltor and finally left Omega. They soon broke the Trix out of lighthaven, and left for what remained of the Obsidian Dimension and rebuilt it. They then took the group name the Obsidian Circle and founded the Avalar Empire, with Baltor as emperor, and proceeded to build the empire through diplomatic means. Preparing for war The Magix Council and Council of Elders soon got wind of the formation of the empire and informed the winx. The winx then called a meeting of leaders from several planets and organizations. Knowing they had to do something, for fear that war may be nearing, the planetary and organizational leaders singed a charter founding the Hogwarts Alliance. Several leaders knew that the Alliance needed to grow in ranks to give a decent fight should war start. Several candidates from the other side of the magic dimension came forth to help. The queens of Meridian and Zamballa, along with the Council of Kandrakar and the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, came forth and joined the alliance, as their enimies had recently allied themselves with the empire. As several more planets chose to join the empire, the alliance soon got wind that the empire was using the Army of Decay, and convicts from Omega, as a military. Knowing that they would be outnumbered in a war, the Hogwarts Alliance Leadership Council (HALC) sent diplomats to the world of Aio to contract Miana, the Alin Kingdom, and the Fallen Cuotl, for the use of their armies. Realizing the threat the empire posed, the three factions not only agreed but outright joined the alliance. On Earths end, the local Plumbers, in a town called Bellwood, got wind of what was going on (thanks to Gwen Tennyson) and offered aid with the use of Galven Tech, and the Highbreed Armada. Several members of HALC (especally Bloom) were reluctant to get non-magic forces involved, but with the recent alliance between there enemies and the Avalar Empire (curtsey of Charmcaster and Hex), and with the realization of the threat the Empire posed if they were to even touch the non-magic dimension, the Alliance agreed. Earth governments soon got wind of what was going on and offered help. The Alliance refused to allow them to get involved militarily, but allowed them to send supplies as well as allow local soldiers and civilians to volunteer for the armies. With an army and space navy under there belt (same as the Avalars), the council continued peace negotiations hoping to avoid a war. As negotiations continued for several more months, they seemed hopeful, allowing citizens to go about their lives. Despite this council member Bloom felt something was wrong. War War begins She was right. Several weeks ago long time rival of Bloom, Diaspro of Isis, secretly left the alliance and sided with the Avalars, and planned an attack on her own planet. Then without warning, on the morning of October 12th, Avalar forces attacked Isis and destroyed 2/3 of the forces stationed there. Realizing that it was a lost battle, surviving military leaders ordered an evacuation, forfeiting alliance control over the planet. Half an hour into the battle, HALC got word of the attack and ordered an assault on Shadowhaunt, driving Avalar stationary presence from planet Magix for the rest of the war. In the aftermath of the two battles, councilor Bloom, realizing war had begun made a reluctant speech to address the situation to the people. Yesterday October 12th, 2009, a date that will live in infamy. The Hogwarts Alliance was betrayed by one of its own, and suddenly and deliberately attacked by air and ground forces of the Empire of Avalar. It is obvious that planning of the attack began many weeks ago, during which time alliance member, Diaspro of Isis, secretly left the alliance and sided with the Avalars, also during the intervening time the Avalar Empire has deliberately sought to deceive the Hogwarts Alliance by false statements, and expressions of hope, for continued peace. The attack yesterday on the planet Isis has caused severe damage to alliance military forces, forcing surviving personnel to evacuate, forfeiting our control of the planet, I regret to inform you that over 3,000 lives, soldier and civilian, have been lost. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the free people of Magix in their righteous might, will win through to absolute victory. In response to this unprovoked, dastardly attack by Avalar, I ask that fellow members of the Hogwarts Alliance bear with me, in declaring a state of war. '' '-Councilor Bloom Declaration of war speech ' Several days after the attack on Isis HALC, at the insistence of Bloom, decided to retaliate by striking at the heart of the empire the way they did (so to speak) by launching an air raid on Obsidian. It wasn't much but it gave the alliance something to celebrate. War continues ''See also: Call of Duty: Dimension at War Days later the allies tried to go on the offensive and push back the Avalars. This was done by first striking the worlds of Zenith (Tecna's home world joined the Avalar Empire shortly before conflict broke out) and Outcastus. Both were successful, but victory didn't last long. While the Battle of Outcastus was being fought, the Avalars struck back and invaded Linphea, Frost, and the stronghold on Aridia, forcing the alliance onto the defensive. The enemy was repelled in all three battles, but one year and dozens of battles later, the allies suffered defeats on Sparks, Eraklyon, Solairia, and Tides, forcing the alliance to allow Earth governments to get involved, despite insistence that they needed to remain neutral. After Earths admission to the Hogwarts Alliance, the allies spent the next year retaking those worlds, along with several others, finally opening a supply route to Meridian and its neighbors, through the Triad Planetary System with the execution of the Triad System campaign. Despite these successes, the war remained locked in a deadlock for the next two years. War concludes After spending two years in a deadlock HALC got wind of an opportunity too good to miss. The Avalars were building a large battle station in orbit above Isis, and the four leading members of the Obsidian Circle, including Emperor Baltor, were overseeing the final stages of the construction. Seeing a chance to retake Isis, and take out a large portion of the Empires leadership, the Alliance launched a campaign to do just that. They soon realized that they walked into a trap, but all the same over came it and completed the main objectives. After the Alliance victory at Isis, rebellions rose up all over the the empire, allowing the alliance to invade and take Obsidian with stiff, but little, resistance. After taking the Avalar capital, even more rebellions happened and the alliance spent a good deal of the following year restoring order to the magical dimension. Shortly before the last remains of the empire surrendered, the alliance reorganized itself into the Hogwarts Republic of Magix, adopting a democratic government similar to many of those on earth (though they never joined). When the last of the remains of the Avalar Empire surrendered, Bloom made a short but enlightening speech, marking the end of the Magical War, and at the same time was sworn in as the first Supreme President of the new republic. Today this war is finally over. Although fighting has ceased a rough road still lies ahead. Five years of fighting have left much of the Magical Dimension scared and divided, but with the continued cooperation of the Hogwarts Republic we can get it back on the right path, and begin a brand new era of love and peace. Now I shall take an earth inspired oath and begin the leadership of this new republic. May its cooperation guide us through the generations. I Bloom Peters solemnly swear, to uphold the office of Supreme President of the Hogwarts Republic of Magix. And to do the best of my ability to protect, preserve, and defend the rights of the constitution. So help me god. '-Supreme President Bloom end of war speech, and oath of office.' Aftermath coming soon List of battles Key: Hogwarts victory (+), Avalar victory (-), Undecided outcome (=) *Battle of Isis - (opening conflict) *Battle of Shadowhaunt + *Battle of the Harmonic Nebula - *Air Raid of Obsidian + *Battle of the Third Binary Sector + *Battle of Zenith + *Battle of Outcastus + *Battle of Linphea - *Battle of Frost + *Battle of Aridia + *Battle of Marigold + *Battle of Polaris + *Battle of Melody + *Sky Battle of Kandrakar + *Battle of Sonaria + *Second Battle of Linphea + *Battle of Eraklyon - *Battle of Solairia - *Battle of Tides - *Battle of Sparks - *Battle of Magix + **Skirmishes in the Dark Forest **Battle of Cloudtower **Battle of Red Fountain **Battle of Alfea **Skirmish in Black Mud Swamp **Battle of Pixie Village **Battle of Magix city **Battle of the Wildlands *Battle for Earth + **Battle of Tir Nan Og **America Theaters: ***North America ****Invasion of America *****Battle of Heatherfield *****Battle of Bellwood *****Battle of Washington D.C. *****Battle of Gardenia ***South America ****Battle of Brazil *****Battle of the Amazon ****Battle of the Andes **Asia Theater: ***Battle of Japan ***Invasion of China ***Invasion of Siberia ***Battle of India ***Indochina Campaign ***Middle East Campaign **Europe Theater: ***Battle of Italy ****Battle of the Sibillini Mountains ***Battle of Great Britain ***Battle of France ***Battle of Germany ***Battle of Spain ***Battle of West Russia ***Baltic Campaign ***Scandinavia Campaign **Africa Theater: ***Sahara Campaign ****Battle of Egypt ***Sub-Sahara Campaign **Siege of the Arctic North **Battle of Antarctica *Second Battle of Sparks + *Second Battle of Solairia + *Second Battle of Tides - *Second Battle of Eraklyon + *Triad System Campaign + **Battle of Triad Prime **Battle of Triad B **Battle of Triad C *Battle of Zamballa + *Battle of Oppositus - *Battle of Ohm - *Battle of Meridian + *Third battle of Linphea + *Battle of Gracidea + *Battle of Espairo - *Battle of Popularis + *Battle of Xaiolin + *Invasion of Aio + **Battle of the Vinci Plains **Battle of the Kalahese desert **Battle of the Coutl jungle *Battle of Hoggar + *Battle of Eragon + *Battle of Seasonia + *Second Battle of Aspiro + *Battle of Aulaeum - *Battle of the Omega Dimension = *Third battle of Solairia = *Battle of Winteria - *Third Battle of Tides + *Second Battle of Oppositus + *Battle of Rykielia + *Second Battle of Isis + *Battle of Obsidian + *Second Battle of Ohm + *Battle of Haylin + (closing conflict) Behind the Fanon *This piece fanon combines the Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H., Ben 10, and R.O.N.-Rise of Legends universes into one, fighting against an enemy that was a major threat to peace. **though it combines 4 universes', Winx Club has the largest role. *Most of the battles listed are based on ''real ''wartime strategies. **Others are based on war battles from the Star Wars series. *The Hogwarts Alliance (later Republic) was named for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Harry Potter book/movie series. *The Avalar Empire was named for the world of Avalar from the game Spyro 2: Riptos Rage. Category:Magical War Category:Fanfiction